


Onsen Gathering

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fivesome, French Kissing, Harems, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Large Breasts, Mixed Bathing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Perversion, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Minato goes to a hot spring with frequent mixed bathing and meets all of Kushina, Tsunade, Mei, and Shizune there. AU. For Minato's birthday in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen Gathering

Hello, guy! I present my birthday present to Minato Namikaze from 2012, which is a harem composed of Tsunade, Mei, Kushina, and Shizune. 

 **Summary** : For Minato's birthday, he goes to a hot springs resort and when he gets into a Hot Springs at night, all of Tsunade, Kushina, Mei, and Shizune appear to join and luckily it's mixed bathing night.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or their characters.

 **Note** : Minato and Kushina are both 20, I aged up Mei and Shizune to be 20 as well since they are both a lot younger than Minato in the actual timeline, and Tsunade is in her forties. Also, Mei is Kushina's roommate in this storyline.

* * *

It was mid-morning as Minato packed his backpack and headed out the door as it was his birthday and Hiruzen had given him a free one-night stay at a hot springs resort that frequently had mixed bathing and the blonde figured it had to be either Jiraiya or the Hokage's idea.

He intended to bring Jiraiya with him but his master was already doing his "research" at another resort before he could ask the man so he decided to go alone.

"Well, that's that." Minato said as he placed the backpack on his back and left the village. He headed a short way into Tanzaku Town and it was a festive place as normal as women threw him blushing faces and flirted with him as they did daily back in Konoha and he causally smiled back at them. He reached the resort and entered it and found his room quite comfortable.

He couldn't help but feel lonely at not being able to celebrate his birthday with anyone else and at midnight which was the time where only adults could use the outdoor hot springs which was called Adult Swim, he went out to the hot springs and nobody but he was in the water.

He sat in the water and relaxed as the steam floated into the air and he submerged his upper body and he smiled in bliss in how warm the water felt and suddenly the doors opened though he was enjoying the water so much, he hardly noticed.

"Well, look whose here, girls." A familiar voice said and Minato's eyes snapped open as he looked up to see Tsunade, Kushina, Mei, and Shizune standing above him; all women smiling at him and he returned the gesture at finally seeing people he knew.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama, Kushina-san, Shizune-san, and Mei-san." Minato said.

"Hello, Minato-kun." They all said.

"Mind if we join you?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure." Minato said and just then, all four women removed their towels and the blonde male looked away with a blush on his face as he briefly observed the women's curvaceous and/or slender figures as they crouched down and entered the water with Minato sitting between Tsunade and Kushina with Mei and Shizune sitting just across from him.

"I had no idea any of you were here." Minato said.

"Yeah. We've been here since the afternoon." Kushina said.

"Really? I'm surprised I haven't noticed any of you." Minato answered.

"You're telling us. How long have you been here?" Mei asked.

"Since mid-morning." Minato said.

"How do you like the place so far?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd say it's a great hot spring." Minato chuckled.

"I'll say." Shizune agreed and the five shinobi all relaxed in the warm water. All the female kuniochi's breasts all bobbed slowly in the water and no matter how hard Minato tried to look away, it was almost impossible to look away from Tsunade's massive breasts and then his eyes quickly gazed at Mei's sizeable cleavage which likely came in second place in terms of whose bosom was larger; with Tsunade being the clear winner and it was hard to tell on whether Kushina or Shizune had the bigger breasts though both were sizeable and perky and Minato closed his eyes as a result with a blush on his face.

"Sensei wouldn't last two seconds in here." Minato thought as he felt Kushina's leg rub against him and then Tsunade flexed her arm in the blonde man's direction and her breast brushed against him, fully awaking his member that he had desperately had trying to fight since the women had entered the hot springs.

"Minato-kun, are you alright? Your face is looking redder than my hair." Kushina said.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I think I'll go now." Minato said as he stood up and then all of the women gripped his arms and held him in place.

"Minato-kun, how about I wash your back?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, well. I don't know if you'd like that." Minato answered while shivering and Tsunade's insightful mind figured out what was wrong with him.

"Minato-kun, look at me." Tsunade said gently and he slowly did so.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if look at me. None of us are." Tsunade said.

"Really?" Minato said.

"There's no reason to." Shizune pointed out.

"If you were pervy-sage, then it'd probably be a different story." Kushina pointed out.

"I'd have to agree with that but trust us; you'll be fine since you're his student." Mei assured the blonde male and he instantly relaxed and sat back down in the water while Tsunade sat behind him and she picked up a cloth and started rubbing it on his back and Kushina, Mei, and Shizune all pitched in with all three of them washing his front; Kushina washed his chest while Shizune and Mei both washed his muscular abdomen.

Minato found it quite relaxing and the women all smiled and then Tsunade pressed her breasts on his back and he instantly froze as the feeling off the soft mounds of flesh smothered against his back and Kushina pressed her own sizeable bosom on him with Shizune and Mei not just washing his abdomen; but now they were pressing their breasts against him.

Before the blonde male knew it, Tsunade and Kushina were rubbing their breasts on the sides of his head while Mei and Shizune pressed their breasts against his chest and cuddled up to him in the water.

"Minato-kun, why don't we have some fun to celebrate your birthday?" Kushina said as she gripped his member, which had failed to stay down.

"I second that." Tsunade said as she gripped Minato as well, causing him to groan.

"Count me in." Shizune said.

"I agree. What do you say, Minato-kun?" Mei said as she started bouncing Minato's balls in her palm and he breathed in deeply and looked at the women; four of the most attractive women he laid eyes on were all asking him to have sex with him and since they had all asked, there was no way he was going to say no.

"Okay. Where to?" Minato asked and Tsunade sandwiched his head between her large mounds; earning herself a reward as his spiky hair rubbed against her nipples.

"Right here." Tsunade and Kushina both said.

"Gee, that's nice, but wouldn't doing it out here where anyone can see us be kind of awkward?" Minato chuckled and Mei planted her finger on his lip to silence him.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Mei said before she got out of the water and she did some hand signs and suddenly all the steam started to move forth in the direction the busty russet did her signs and then the outdoor entrance became hardly visible along with any nearby windows covered in fog.

"Problem solved." Mei cheerfully said as she turned around and smiled at Minato, who then agreed to have some fun with the four attractive women, earning him a kiss from Tsunade on the lips who found her way into his lap with her plump ass occupying it and the blonde male wrapped his arms around the Sannin's back and just then all four women were kissing all sides of his face and he returned all the kisses.

Next, Minato lay on his back with Kushina squatting over him with his face directly underneath her womanhood while Tsunade, Shizune, and Mei knelt down and lowered their faces to meet the man's member and the red-haired woman moved forward with her upper body hovering over his lower regions.

"Minato-kun, are you ready?" Shizune asked.

"Ready when you are." Minato said and then Kushina gripped the blonde male's length and stroked the very top of it while Tsunade joined in as Mei and Shizune gripped his lower shaft with the latter toying with his balls gently.

Minato lay still as Kushina and Mei stroked his cock before the former made the first move in trying to make him come by cupping her breasts and wrapped them around his member, making him gasp for air at how soft the orbs were on his hardened length.

Looking at how his face looked, Shizune seductively smiled as pressed her perky breasts against his length as well and last but most definitely not least, Tsunade and Mei placed their superior sized breasts on him as well. Minato gasped out of ecstasy and he thought that with Tsunade and Mei's large breasts on his member, he would cum at any second.

"How's this, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked and Minato slowly nodded his head in response, earning a chuckle from Tsunade.

"Well, watch this." Tsunade said as she began rubbings her large mounds on his length and he gasped for air before Kushina, Mei, and Shizune all started to do the same. The women all licked their lips as they rubbed their breasts on Minato's member and also each other's breasts with Mei's breasts also rubbing against Tsunade's while Kushina's breasts rubbed against Shizune's equally perky mounds.

In response, Minato brought his fingers to the redhead's folds and gently gripped her folds and spread them apart to reveal the wetness inside and he used his index finger to enter her pussy and prodded around inside her moist womanhood.

Next, he used all his fingers to keep Kushina's folds spread apart and he licked all over her clit to return her teasing and her violet eyes looked back with appreciation before she carried on with rubbing her breasts on the erection between them and Tsunade massaged the veins of the yellow flash's manhood along with Mei's creamy-looking breasts.

Minato licked into Kushina and tasted her fluids, causing her to sway her plump ass over him a little and Shizune rubbed her breasts on his lower shaft which, fortunately for her, was the weakest area of his manhood and he temporarily ceased licking the inside of Kushina to allow moans of pleasure to escape from his lips as the redhead took the head of his member into her mouth.

Minato groaned for a split second before he returned the pleasure by beginning to thrust his cock into the mounds that buried it and all women purred at this.

Kushina's mouth covered the entire top of his length and her hot saliva washed over it as she brushed her tongue over it while her breasts squeezed his length along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Mei now licking all sides of his length.

Mei rubbed her breasts together on Minato's length while her nipples felt how hard Kushina and Tsunade's tits were in addition to the strength of the male blonde's length as she massaged the veins on his length with her well-endowed bosom.

Minato's tongue licked all the possible spaces of Kushina's womanhood that his tongue could reach and his tongue temporarily came out of her to lick her clit as well for a short time before he returned his tongue to the inside of her body.

Shizune's breasts sandwiched Minato's length along with the other women and she licked her side of the manhood between her breasts as she squeezed them on his manhood while he sent his length into the cleavages that surrounded his length while Tsunade's breasts, both of which were still wet from the water, played a major role in stimulating his member.

Kushina's hot tongue both licked and tasted Minato's length while he thrust carefully into her jaw while the heat of her maw and the softness of her breasts kept his member strong and at full-strength while he licked in her womanhood by trailing his tongue inside her pussy while his fingers kept her folds spread apart while all the veins of his member were massaged by the foursome of women.

Tsunade found herself licking Shizune's tongue between tastes of Minato's length and her assistant returned the licks and Mei also joined in the licks while Kushina's nipples rubbed on the high areas of the man's cock.

Minato pressed one of his thumbs on Kushina's clit and circled around it to tease the slender redhead as he licked deeply into her core and she moaned as she massaged her lover's length with her soft but firm breasts and her hardened nipples rubbed the veins of his throbbing erection while Tsunade and Mei still licked their respective sides of Minato's cock and their warm tongues brushed tenderly and teasingly on his length while the softness of their breast saw to the pleasuring of the veins on it while its owner licked into Kushina slowly to savor the delicious taste on his tongue.

Minato teased Kushina until he was getting ready to come and she was the first to realize this as she felt the head of his member move inside her mouth and her eyes gestured to the other women and suddenly they ceased licking the manhood between their ample bosoms and they all started blowing on it with their cool breaths, making Minato shiver as his manhood still wet from their licking of it while Kushina stirred her tongue around it in her mouth as the three women reprised their role of jerking the male blonde's length with their breasts.

Kushina tapped her tongue on the very top of Minato's cock as he carefully sent it into her mouth and he tasted the redhead's inner walls while using his thumb to circle her clit and violet eyes looked back into cerulean ones as Kushina let out a muffled moan as she came and the paizuri action Minato received paid off as his cum shot straight into her mouth while he licked her fluids clean.

Kushina swallowed the plentiful amount of semen before she took her mouth off it and the remnants of Minato's cum came trailing down his manhood and into the cleavage surrounding his length while Tsunade, Mei, and Shizune licked the head of the man's length and got a perfect taste of his cum. Mei leaned forward and kissed Kushina and she returned the kiss by sending her tongue into the woman's mouth and she did likewise; both women licking the semen out of each other's mouths.

"Well, Minato-kun, you taste better than I would have ever guessed." Kushina said as she winked at the blonde.

"Yeah, you something strong down there alright." Tsunade chuckled.

"I'll say. Pretty good stuff." Shizune giggled.

"Yep, there's no denying that." Mei chuckled and Minato responded in kind.

"Thank you, ladies. You all did a fantastic job as well." Minato chuckled before Kushina, while still crouching, turned around and her womanhood hovered over Minato's member while he placed his hands on her waist to hold her in place.

"Let's rock." Kushina said as Minato eased his length into her slender form, letting his erection take her virginity with ease as she settled into his lap as her face went red as the man started a series of thrusts into her.

Kushina whimpered as Minato thrust her while the other women sat on their knees and looked on to enjoy the show going on in front of them while the redhead placed her hands on the blondes shoulders and gripped them while he lie back on the ground as he reached up and cupped her breasts while she grinded her hips in response. Her breasts bounced in the blonde man's palm while her ass smacked on his crotch and her face went red.

Minato and Kushina moaned as he slammed his hardened length into her while she rode him and the redhead closed her eyes while she placed her hands on his chest and kept moving her hips to match his thrusts and just then, Tsunade appeared over Minato's face with her legs spread apart and her womanhood just above his mouth and Shizune cupped the redhead's jiggling breasts along with Mei.

Mei pressed her large endowments on Kushina's back while Shizune gently turned the latter's head in her direction so the two could make their lips meet while the russet-haired woman kissed the redhead's cheek. Minato, while still pounding his throbbing into Kushina and now just fondling her left breast with Shizune, licked through Tsunade's folds and into her core where he slowly trailed his tongue on her inner walls.

The buxom blonde whimpered as the yellow flash tasted her insides and then Kushina reached over to her and started to flicker her nipples while resting her palms on the large mounds while she battled tongues with Shizune, who cupped her breasts on her own as Mei got behind Tsunade to grope her breasts.

Tsunade moaned as Mei pressed her mounds into her back and she started rubbing her breasts together while Kushina toyed with her large nipples and the blonde woman turned her head so she could kiss Mei while Minato's free hand reached and palmed the underside of the Sannin's heaving mound and caressed it.

Kushina moaned into Shizune's mouth as the two women kissed and their tongues wrestled for dominance as the dark-haired woman rubbed the breasts together and pinched her nipples while pressed her own round and perky breasts into her back. Minato licked into Tsunade and temporarily stopped licking her insides to start licking her around her folds before moving his tongue to her clit where he slowly licked it, teasing her once more.

Tsunade and Mei pitted their tongues against each other with Minato pounding into Kushina, causing her tits to bounce in Shizune's hands as they were fondled by her as Tsunade's by Mei's fingers as the russet beauty groped her large mounds and the two soft pairs of soft lips pressed together while their tongues did battle.

Kushina flicked Tsunade's nipples while Minato groped the large mound that was slowly heaving over him as he tasted her innards with his tongue licking deeply into her core with his member slamming into Kushina while her pussy kept his manhood erect and the warmth only motivated him to keep pounding into her as she grinded his length inside of her.

Jade green eyes looked passionately into light brown ones as Tsunade versed tongues with Mei while the latter rubbed her breasts together with help from Kushina and Minato while Shizune slid her hand from Kushina's right mound down the redhead's stomach and starting teasing her clit by rubbing her finger on it while they separated lips and settled for licking each other's tongues. Minato circled his tongue in the wet tunnels and used his hand to move the female blonde's breasts while Kushina stopped licking Shizune's tongue to moan.

"Minato-kun, I'm gonna come!" Kushina whimpered and Minato held up his thumb to confirm he heard her and continued to grope both Tsunade and her breasts with help from Mei and Shizune, whose fingering caused Kushina's womanhood to wet up more so on Minato's cock as it pummeled into her heated walls, and Mei and Tsunade finally separated lips so the former could start nibbling on the blonde's neck while she whimpered as she felt both tongues.

Minato's length was grinded by Kushina's warm walls of flesh as he stirred his tongue inside Tsunade's womanhood with Mei still caressing the woman's mounds and now licking her neck in the area she nibbled earlier, leaving a bright-red hickey in place.

Soon, Kushina's pussy wrapped around Minato's cock and squeezed it tightly until it splatted semen all over her walls and the same thing happened to Tsunade a second later as her inner fluids came oozing onto his tongue and at the time they came, she and Kushina quickly kissed and their breasts squished together.

Semen drained out of Kushina's pussy down Minato's length and Tsunade panted while the yellow flash completely licked her fluids clean before she lifted herself off him and that allowed Kushina to fall onto him with his cock still between her folds and the pair kissed passionately; violet eyes looking into bright cerulean ones.

"Kushina-chan, you are really something else." Minato chuckled before Kushina chuckled and kiddingly nudged him before getting off him, allowing his erection to be seen. Tsunade was the first woman to react to this as she licked her lips and crawled over him to grip his member and begun stroking it; Minato beginning to groan from how nice her touch was.

"So, Minato-kun, you're still hard, huh?" Tsunade smirked as Minato chuckled in response.

"Pretty much." Minato replied.

"Well, I'll fix that." Tsunade said as she moved forward and sat on Minato's lap, taking his member into her warmth and allowing it to take her virginity that many men desired to claim on their own. Minato groaned at how warm Tsunade was on the inside before he started pummeling his length into her pussy while placed both hands on her curvaceous waist to hold on to her while she rode his manhood. A hot blush covered Tsunade's face as she moaned and Minato snaked his hands up her waist and cupped the heaving set of breasts and caressed them.

While Minato couldn't believe he was actually touching the very same breasts that Jiraiya had gotten beaten by the blonde female so many times over and he bounced them and pressed them together while he thrust into her curvy form with her juicy, plump ass tapped on his lap. The two blondes moaned while Tsunade simply rode his length and Minato continued to grope the large breasts and rub them together with his thrusts only making them jiggle in his palms.

Tsunade blushed as she turned her head to face Minato to kiss him and their tongues brushed together and searched the opposing mouths while the blonde women start bucking her hips to make her innards move on the man's length while her ass clapped on his lap as he jerked his cock through the wet folds.

Minato gripped Tsunade's tits and pulled on them while twisting them, causing her to moan loudly as she felt his throbbing erection hit deeply in her core while her pussy followed his every movement and it wasn't long before she spread her legs, giving him more space to crash his cock repeatedly into her walls.

Minato and Tsunade separated lips and then Shizune came up to them and pressed her lips against the female blonde while framing her face as Kushina and Mei helped Minato by helping him fondle her heaving breasts and the two women pressed their lips on the Sannin's nipples.

Tsunade moaned as she battled tongues with Shizune as the two women held their lips together with Kushina moving her head downward to lick the blonde's clit while leaving Mei to hold her breasts together and squeeze them together as they bounced about in the air.

Mei held the breasts together and softly bit into the mounds while caressing them before she moved on to smother her own large breasts on Tsunade's as she started licking her neck in order to place another hickey there with Minato placing his hands back on her waist as he pounded his manhood in her warmth, making her breasts jiggle with Mei's sizeable bosom with Shizune breaking the kiss with her master to lick her navel.

Tsunade whimpered at how everyone groped her while Minato's thrusts was the top-ranking source of her arousal as he jetted his manhood into her womanhood while she continued bucking her hips in response as his swollen member rubbed on her warming insides while Kushina licked her clit before she joined Mei in licking Tsunade's neck with Shizune replacing her by licking her clit.

Mei's mounds pressed against Tsunade's and jiggled together as Minato pounded his length straight into her walls that were due to enclose his length at any given time as she turned her head to face Minato again so cerulean eyes could face brown ones with Shizune bouncing his already-heaving ballsack in her palm while trickling them in her fingers at the same time.

Tsunade worked her hips in an excellent sync with Minato's manhood hitting deeply into her core as he still gripped her waist while Mei's breasts rubbed Tsunade's superior ones while she and Kushina succeeded in marking the other side of her neck before the latter placed herself behind Mei and gripped her breasts from the undersides.

Kushina squeezed the mounds and rubbed the hard nipples together on Tsunade's bouncing nipples before Minato groaned as the blonde's womanhood twisted around his length, allowing it to blast his creamy and explosive seed into her womb.

Tsunade moaned loudly for the final time as she closed her eyes and locked lips with Minato as sweat poured down their temples while Kushina and Mei lowered their heads to lick the mixture of the blonde pair's mixture of semen and inner fluids along with Shizune. Minato and Tsunade had their tongues search each other's mouths before they simply panted and the blonde woman lifted herself off his length which, to her surprise, was still hard.

"Well, I'll be. You're still hard." Kushina chuckled.

"After two ladies, too." Tsunade also said amazed as Minato sat up.

"There's some pretty good strength in there, that's for sure." Shizune pitched in.

"Works for me." Mei said as she placed her hand on Minato's and gestured for him to follow her. The next minute, she was on all fours with Minato behind her gripping her ass and rubbed his hilt directly underneath her folds teasing her.

Mei's lower entrance turned wetter with every tease and she whimpered as Minato finally entered her, taking her virginity like he had done to Kushina and Tsunade moments ago. Mei's wetness enveloped Minato's cock as he jetted his cock into her and a blush appeared on her face as she felt how hard he was.

Minato held onto Mei's plump ass as he smacked his crotch into while the russet's body followed his every thrust with her large breasts heaving just over the ground with her moaning all the while. Mei moaned as Minato's cock repeated pounded into her slender body with her struggling to keep on all fours with him jetting into her warmth before he released her ass and placed himself over her; his chest touching her back and the whole of his crotch now slamming into her ass. Minato then cupped Mei's and caressed them with his index fingers and thumbs teasing her erect nipples by rubbing them together.

Mei moaned as she placed her hands over Minato's hands and helped him fondle her breasts before he started kissing the back of her ear as he suddenly sat upright, making the russet do the same as her back touched his chest again with both of them now on their knees before all of Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune appeared in front of them to join them once more.

Kushina made the first move by pressing her lips against Mei's and their breasts touched as a result as well, allowing jade green eyes to make contact with violet ones.

Kushina's tongue licked into Mei's mouth and the two tongues versed each other while their breasts jiggled together and they kept their lips together, while Minato thrust into the voluptuous russet while Tsunade and Shizune started kissing her stomach with the former licking her navel while the latter got behind her and suddenly kissed Minato.

Minato and Shizune searched each other's mouths with their tongues while the dark-haired woman snaked her hands up Mei's body and gripped her breasts and rubbed them against Kushina's, while the red-haired woman separated lips with Mei.

Shizune placed her head over Minato's shoulder and kissed Mei while pressing her breasts on the thin blonde's back as he thrust his member into her warm innards, which kept it warm and erect.

Tsunade licked Mei's stomach before trailing her tongue up the russet's slim stomach while Minato rocketed his manhood into her while Kushina helped him and Shizune grope her large breasts. Minato and Kushina caressed Mei's jiggling bosom as Shizune flicked her nipples and gently twisted them.

Dark soulful eyes starred into green eyes as Shizune locked lips with Mei as Minato pounded into her, motivating her to lick into the other woman's mouth more so while Tsunade finally ended her licking at the underside of Mei's breasts where she joined in the cupping of the ample orbs.

Mei's entire face went red as she moaned inside Shizune's mouth as everyone fondled her large breasts while Minato started kissing her cheek while Kushina and Tsunade began kissing her bouncing mounds before the former went to licking her nipples and Mei whimpered into Shizune's mouth as her womanhood enclosed on Minato's cock and pulled it, letting his creamy seed fill up her womb.

Mei and Minato groaned as they came and the other women gave the two enough space for him to lift her off her soaked cock and she lay next to him while the two returned smiles at each other.

"That was so amazing, Minato-kun." Mei said as she got up and buried her head in Minato's chest while he tenderly wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close to him.

"I completely agree." Minato said with his unique trademark grin and the russet then looked down to see his length was still at full-strength.

"I…I…can't believe." Kushina said with amazement.

"You're still so hard." Mei said as she placed her palm on his length to confirm it was still regular.

"Do we arouse you that much, Minato-kun?" Tsunade asked seductively.

"Yeah. I guess you all do." Minato complimented and Shizune straddled him and looked him in the eyes passionately.

"Well, there's only one to fix that." Shizune said in a seductive and cheerful voice as she smiled at him and he returned the gaze as he gripped her waist while she lifted herself and slowly lowered her womanhood onto Minato's length, slowly breaking her inner barrier and she whimpered before she began to wiggle her hips, grinding the erection inside her inner tunnels.

Shizune heavily blushed at how hard Minato felt and moaned while her perky breasts started to bounce and he also moaned as he could still feel the warmth all of Tsunade, Mei, and Kushina had earlier mentally.

Minato thrust his cock into her core while she rode him before he slid his hands up her waist to cup her jiggling breasts and she moaned as she placed her hands on his muscular chest for balance.

Minato buried his fingers into the softness of the mounds and then he sat up and jetted his member into her and sat up, allowing Shizune to wrap her arms around his shoulders and they were joined by the other women. Kushina cupped Shizune's breasts and helped Minato grope them while Tsunade and Mei pressed their breasts on Minato's back in order to keep his manhood stimulated as much as possible.

Mei and Tsunade began to kiss both sides of Minato's face while Kushina kissed the underside of Shizune's chin and the blushing black-haired woman moaned more so and Minato rubbed her erect nipples together while pressing his thumbs into the jiggling orbs with the red-haired woman helping him. Tsunade chuckled as she pressed her breasts into Minato's back along with Mei and the feeling of the two large breasts on his back made him shiver as he repeatedly lung his cock in Shizune's core while she still worked her hips with Kushina now kissing her cheek.

Shizune worked her legs to grind the blonde's hardness as it slammed into her walls as she kept her arms wrapped around his shoulder while he pounded his length into her warmth while Mei and Tsunade wrapped their arms around his midsection from behind and felt his muscles, with Kushina rubbing her perky breasts on Shizune's back while she rode the yellow flash with his repeated thrusts and the two bustier women behind him started kissing both sides of his face.

Minato smiled at the feeling of the soft lips on the sides of his face as he nuzzled the two women slightly as he pressed Shizune's breasts together with Kushina. Kushina kissed Shizune and the latter moaned as she started panting with arousal as her lusty breathing turned erratic before she threw her lips forwarding, crashing them against Minato's.

Minato and Shizune searched each other's tongues as he thrust into her while she worked her hips in response; her pussy grinding against his hardened cock as it pummeled deeply into her walls while he and Kushina groped her perky tits before Mei and Tsunade joined in the fondling as well.

Shizune's blush remained heavy on her face as everybody fondled her nipples while Kushina's kisses went down from her cheek to her neck where she started nibbling her, leaving a vermillion-colored hickey.

Not able to stand many hands groping her body, Shizune whimpered into Minato's mouth and they both came with the latter's cum flying out of his cock and coating her inner walls with it. The two moaned as Minato then lay on his back with Shizune lying on top of him with his arms wrapped around her back while his completely soaked erection finally went limp and fell out of the dark-haired woman.

As the paired sweated and caught their breaths, Shizune kissed Minato one last time before she got off him and he smiled in response as he sat up.

"Thank you all." Minato chuckled at the women and they all smiled back at him.

"Well, Minato-kun, what do you say we call it a night?" Tsunade said.

"Sure." Minato yawned.

"Your room?" Kushina asked.

"Fine by me." Minato answered as the group got up and Mei undid her fog jutsu to clear the windows and they got dressed in their robes and headed back to his room to only undress completely again and the woman all lay in bed cuddled up to the blonde male.

"Happy birthday, Minato-kun." They all said.

"Thank you all." Minato said as he kissed the entire women goodnight on the lips and they fell asleep with Kushina being the final one to sleep.

"I'm glad we all tricked Jiraiya-sensei into going to that other hot spring or this probably wouldn't have worked out well." Kushina thought before falling asleep.

The Next Day in the afternoon

Hiruzen and Jiraiya talked before they heard the door knock.

"Come in." Hiruzen said and Minato entered with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, Minato-san, welcome back." Hiruzen said.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama. Hey, sensei." Minato answered with his trademark grin being bigger than ever.

"Hey there, kiddo. I take it by your smile that the hot springs you went to had some good water." Jiraiya chuckled as he patted his student's back.

"You bet! How was the mixed-bathing hot springs you went too?" Minato asked.

"Uh, it was okay." Jiraiya said; too ashamed to admit that the only women he had bathed with were all elderly.

"That's great to hear. Well, I'd better go help my new roommates." Minato said.

"Roommates?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. Lovely group of ladies I happened to meet at the hot springs." Minato answered while the two older men smiled with perverted thoughts.

"Anyone we know?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. They're right outside. Farewell and thank you for the hot springs trip." Minato said as he exited and Jiraiya and his sensei looked out the window to see all of Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Mei waiting for Minato. Hiruzen smiled at this before he looked at Jiraiya, whose face was as bright red with shock.

"He…he…bathed with all of Tsunade and those lovely women!" Jiraiya said as blood blasted out of his nose and he hit the floor while Hiruzen shook his head at his student.

At sunset outside of Minato's estate

Jiraiya listened to the inside of Minato's house and heard him and the women laughing and he heard the ladies all giggling and with all the shades in front of the windows. He heard Tsunade asking if Minato wanted more of something in a moaning voice and that made him fall unconscious with blood once again shooting out of his nose.

_Inside the house_

Minato and the ladies were playing a game of nude twister with the blonde male now having his head between Kushina's breasts with his chin on the back of Tsunade's neck while Mei leaned over him with her breasts pressing into his back with Shizune's caught between his legs in the process of placing her hand on the designated dot with her breasts pressing into his lower gut.

"Give up, Minato-kun?" Kushina chuckled.

"Never." Minato laughed back.

"Okay, you asked for it." Tsunade laughed in response.

"Mei, would you do the honors?" Shizune asked.

"Gladly." Mei smiled as she flicked the dial and it spun around while the group played this for the rest of the night and had the fun of their lives.

* * *

Wow. I had so much fun working on this and it was great to do. Well, Happy Birthday to Minato, even if he is long dead. Goodbye everyone and don't forget to review.


End file.
